


driving me wild

by showhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, past wonhyuk, present hyungwonho, tags to be updated every chapter update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Cue in the sound of a record scratch. Freeze the frame. Minhyuk is kissing someone inside a bar and the last time he checked, he was single and lonely as hell.The catch? He's definitely sober.And what's worse than him kissing someone when he's singleandsober? He doesn't even know who the guy is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Troye Sivan's Wild, which is _kinda_ this story's inspiration and "soundtrack." (LMAO)  
>  Forgive me for the awful summary, I suck at making coherent ones. Also, I expect this to be a lengthy chaptered fic, so my other chaptered fic (shout out to Now That I Found You, yes baby I will finish you someday!!) will be on hold in the meantime.  
> I won't promise anything but I'll try to update as soon as I can. [send me more energy and motivation]  
> Pray for my sanity. Also Minhyuk's sanity.

It's another stressful Thursday night for Lee Minhyuk, the only child of the president of Korea's biggest electronic company, Lee Electronics. During nights like these, he sometimes wonders how life could've been easier for him if he didn't follow his father's advice of taking over the company, instead pursuing his passion for the arts. But after much contemplation, he realizes that what's done is done, he can never rewrite the past anymore, he should not be wasting precious time daydreaming for what-ifs, and he should quickly finish signing the remaining papers in his office desk unless he doesn't want to get sleep, again, for the second time this week alone.

 

All of a sudden, a phone ring startles him in the middle of his quiet evening and he screams when he sees the caller ID. "What?! I'm busy!"

 

"Is it now forbidden for a _best friend_ to call his _bestest friend_ because he wants to go out with him so badly?"

 

Minhyuk makes a disgusted sound before answering. "Ew, don't be so sappy now. I'm busy, Kihyun. Go bug someone else."

 

"But Min, you haven't even heard what I'm trying to say here!"

 

"And I don't need to hear it. Tell it to me tomorrow in the office."

 

"I'm inviting you to go to a bar in Hongdae with me this Friday. Come on, let's go drinking again, like the old times." Kihyun replies before Minhyuk can end the call. "It's time you loosen up, mister CEO!"

 

Minhyuk puts down the pen he's holding to massage his forehead. Kihyun isn't really helping with his stress nowadays. "No."

 

"But you're already too worn out with work, and then you're worn out even more with..you know." Minhyuk knows what he's talking about and he's glad Kihyun isn't blatantly mentioning it. "It's about time you give yourself a break, Minhyuk."

 

He knows Kihyun can't see him but he shakes his head. Flashbacks of how he was left by the one whom he gave his heart to makes him shiver and he quickly diverts his attention to other things that actually matter. 

 

Like his slight agitation over strangers who buy him drinks as if he doesn't have the money to buy one for himself. (Which has already happened to him every single time he went clubbing in the past. It was funny at first, how they thought he's gonna go home with them after they buy him drinks. But now, he hates it.)

 

"God, you know how much I hate drunk, dancing strangers, Ki." Minhyuk scrunches his nose in annoyance. "Can't we just drink here in my apartment?"

 

"Min, there are only two people who go to bars: those who are either lonely or horny. You're definitely lonely, that's for sure. And you might wanna get laid soon. Don't deny it." Kihyun's teasing voice is still laced with worry and Minhyuk doesn't know if he should feel happy or sad about it. "The environment will be good for you, trust me." 

 

"Excuse me, I don't need to get laid, Yoo Kihyun. Plus, the last time we planned to go out, you ditched me to have car sex with your boyfriend!" Minhyuk suddenly remembers the day the two of them were supposed to go to the opening of the new mall downtown, where he ended up going by himself after Kihyun's endless string of apologetic messages and an accidental voice mail afterwards which scarred him for life. (Note: Hearing Changkyun's wanton moans isn't the best thing to hear before going to sleep. But that's another story.)

 

"Min. Believe me, you need this. This will really help with the moving-on thing, I promise."

 

Kihyun is the most persistent person Minhyuk knows and he's sure Kihyun won't stop calling until he says yes. He then weighs his options for Friday night. Either he finishes the remaining papers he needs to sign by Monday afternoon, go bowling with high school classmates, or go out drinking with Kihyun who will most probably tag his boyfriend along. He definitely does not want to end his week with work again, so the first option is a no. The second option could work, but then the reason for his two-month depression might go to the bowling alley too and he really doesn't want to face him at all, at least not in any point close to that day. The third option is the most feasible one to work with, but Kihyun and Changkyun will probably just end up having sex in the bar's comfort room, leaving him alone again. All the options will give him a headache, but he'd rather drink until he completely blacks out than seeing his ex just a few weeks after they miserably parted ways.

 

Minhyuk sighs in defeat. (The 'moving-on' thing got to him.) "Fine, I'll come with you. Just promise me we'll go somewhere where the speakers won't scare the shit out of me. You know I hate those."

 

"Noted." Minhyuk can hear the smirk in his friend's voice and how he wishes he could punch him that moment. "I'll just text you the address tomorrow afternoon and we'll meet there. Sounds good?"

 

"Mmm." He sandwiches his phone in between his ear and shoulder to lift the next pile of papers closer to him and he can hear Kihyun singing in the other end of the line. He's probably making dinner.

 

"Okay, see you tomorrow at work, _boss_." Kihyun cheekily says before ending the call and Minhyuk throws his phone to the couch as soon as the hears the beep. He's gonna try to do a few more piles before hitting the bed and ultimately welcoming the last day of his work week with another grumpy expression on his face. Nothing has been successful in lifting his mood up permanently and whenever his co-workers try their best to make him smile, he ends up remembering everything that has happened and eventually relapsing into his cold shell. 

 

In all honesty, Minhyuk has tried everything he can to forget about what happened; but for some reason, every single thing around him reminds him of his foolishness which eventually led to the worst heartbreak of his life. He knows he's supposed to be over it by now, it's been months since it happened. But Minhyuk's heart just won't let go of it.

 

It's not that he's still in pain. He's already done with that. He's done with the denial stage, the crying stage, and the 'screaming drunk who takes off his clothes while singing sad songs' stage. He's now in the stage where his heart feels hollow and empty and as much as he tries to fill in the gap he's feeling, he always ends up failing to fix himself.

 

But in the meantime, he hopes the alcohol would let all the feelings subside. After all, Kihyun did promise him it'll help somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS AN UPDATE I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD LAST WEEK. :(  
> (Therefore this is an overdue update. Sorry for keeping y'all waiting, and for updating with something crappy like this. I'll try to write a better one next chapter. ;;)

Minhyuk does get Kihyun's message the afternoon after they talked on the phone. Some part of him is excited that he's finally not gonna be confined in either his bedroom or his office, but another part of him dreads to go to the place Kihyun sent him. He knows he can't handle alcohol well and he used to have his ex driving him back to his home whenever he got a bit drunk to stay on his own two feet, but now that he's single, he's suddenly not sure if he can go safely knowing that Kihyun and Changkyun would probably pass out in each other's arms until the morning and they won't be able to take him home.

 

He only sees Kihyun once around the office, which isn't unusual, but for some reason it doesn't feel right. Minhyuk is used to Kihyun pestering him with annoying emoji text messages and pictures of anything he finds amusing in their office space. Just recently, Kihyun also liked to send him screenshots of his conversations with Changkyun which mostly involved their bickering about who loves who more, and it's always been a hilarious gesture for Kihyun because he knows it annoys Minhyuk a lot. (However, Kihyun makes sure he doesn't step his boundaries as a friend first, just in case Minhyuk feels hurt all over again. But most of the time, Minhyuk's just pissed they're too sweet and annoying at the same time.)

 

He then remembers the amount of workload he's given to everyone after they secured a huge deal with the representative from China and Minhyuk realizes that Kihyun is probably dying while working his ass off all the day long, explaining why he hasn't been annoying Minhyuk throughout the day. He doesn’t forget to remind him every hour of the sheets he asked his bestfriend to countercheck before they submit everything to the board and Kihyun replies with the same stressed-looking emoji over and over again everytime Minhyuk tells him to make sure everything is done before the weekend comes.

 

(Well, Minhyuk thinks that times like these are a great way to keep Kihyun from annoying him all the time.)

 

The hours tick by slowly but luckily, the pile in front of him gradually decreases in number. His assistant drops by to ask him if he wants coffee and Minhyuk gladly asks for one, shoulders already heavy from the exhaustion he’s feeling. It doesn’t help that his phone keeps on notifying him that the one he really hates (with all his guts and everything he is) just sent him an email with an attachment which he would never, ever open, thank you very much.

 

He skims through the papers on his office desk one more time and hastily rereads the open document on his computer screen just as the clock hits 6 in the evening and Minhyuk finally closes his laptop. Stretching his arms after a long day of work, someone suddenly knocks on his door, startling him and causing his knees to buck up the table.

 

“What the f- come in!” He groans in frustration, massaging his knees and legs before giving his assistant a glare as he walks in with folders balanced in between his two arms.

 

“Boss, Kihyun asked me to bring these to you. I think he was in a hurry to go home today since all of these are counterchecked already.”

 

Minhyuk lowers his feet to the floor as he reaches out for the papers his assistant’s holding. “Thanks, Jooheon. We’re gonna go out tonight so he’s probably going home to change.”

 

Jooheon nods and he takes Minhyuk's silence as his cue to leave. His room's lights flicker just as he reaches out for his long-forgotten phone on one side of his desk, clearing his notifications tab to avoid seeing a certain name that might completely ruin his mood, and Minhyuk thinks it might be a premonition of what's about to happen, but it's just his creepy side showing.

 

Throwing his coat over his shoulders and keeping his phone inside the pocket of his pants, he breezes through the employees' floor to get to the nearest elevator, calculating the time he'll need to drive home and change clothes before it hits ten in the evening. The elevator dings and it opens to reveal Kihyun's boyfriend, Changkyun, looking like a lost lamb in the middle of a forest.

 

"Oh, Changkyunnie. What are you doing here?" He asks the younger boy, making sure he clicks the open button of the elevator to keep it from moving without him in it. Changkyun steps out and rubs his nape, avoiding Minhyuk's gaze.

 

"I- Kihyun-hyung forgot something in his table. I'm here to retrieve it..."

 

He looks like he isn't telling everything Minhyuk needs to know, but Minhyuk doesn't press the matter any further and he steps in the elevator when he sees the red number blinking above them, waving a hand to Changkyun.

 

"But you will come with us later, right?" He says and the elevator closes just as Changkyun gives him the most confused expression Minhyuk has seen in his entire life but he eventually forgets about it when he reaches the ground floor parking lot, walking towards his car with a heavy sigh as it dawns him that another week has ended and it's only a few days away before the final presentation he's been dreading since Day 1 of the project.

 

Minhyuk keeps his hands on the steering wheel, slowly breathing in and out as he stares at the concrete wall in front of him. His team's already done with the project; he's never missed a deadline before and with all of them working together until the ends of their wits, Minhyuk's a hundred percent sure everything will be going as he has planned. Only the presentation is left and with his wit and charm to back him up, he's sure they'll get the merge. Hopefully nothing else, other than his recent heartbreak which took a toll on him and slowed down his creative process just as the project they're working on slowly turns to its most important arc, will ruin his regained energy to finish whatever his team has started.

 

With a quick glance to his reflection on the car mirror, he runs a hand through his brown hair before starting the car's engine so he can hurriedly go back to his apartment to get changed. He turns the car radio on, only to hear the song he keeps on hearing wherever he goes. It's that girl group song about feeling like you're about to cry, and he finally listens to the whole song as he drives through the heavy bustling of the city traffic, realizing that he's indeed feeling...a bit TT.

 

 

 

 

 

Coming home to an empty apartment should already be something he's used to after two months of opening the front door with no one to welcome him anymore, but sometimes he still feels a bit sad over it and he misses how cozy and warm the apartment felt back when he wasn't a single, lonely man yet. He misses the smell of freshly-cooked dinner, of hugs and kisses his ex used to give him after his long day at work. He misses how he gave hour-long massages to relieve Minhyuk of all the stress he feels over his job, and he especially misses having someone to talk to whenever his pent-up frustrations start getting to his mind.

 

Leaning his frame against his front door, Minhyuk removes his shoes and places them on the shoe rack by the entrance. He passes by his living room, admiring the new television set he got for himself which looks bigger and better than his previous one. It looked better in the middle of his picture-less wall, filling it in with its shiny, black exterior.

 

He stops by the kitchen and checks his refrigerator if he can eat anything before heading to the bar, but all he has inside are frozen goods which would take him hours to defrost and cook, so he settles with the leftover sandwich and scrambled eggs he had for breakfast.

 

With his hands still a bit greasy, Minhyuk goes inside his walk-in closet with one objective: to find the best articles of clothing he can wear for the night. He tries mixing and matching the button-ups and pants he owned, but Minhyuk eventually settles with the classic look of a plain white shirt and ripped jeans. He didn't want to look too fancy, knowing there's a chance that he might throw up on himself (which has already happened in the past, a memory he'd really like to forget), but he still wanted to catch everyone's eyes with the tucked-in shirt and its low neck cut and the jeans which show off bits of his milky white thighs. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he slightly liked seeing people in awe because of his presence, and since it's a night where he would like to drink his memories away, he decides to do it in style just in case he gets too drunk to have fun with strangers. _Nothing wrong should go tonight_ , he silently prays.

 

He checks his reflection on the wall-sized mirror beside the closets, swiftly grabbing only his phone and wallet in the kitchen aisle and leaving his car keys behind. With all worries and thoughts of unfinished office work in the back of his head, he searches for the address Kihyun sent to him on his smartphone and ultimately decides to take a cab instead of taking his car.

 

The location Kihyun sent him isn't as far as he thought it was and in thirty minutes he finds himself in front of a bar, bombarding his bestfriend's Kakao with endless strings of 'where are you?' and 'the fuck how did you even find out about this place.' Lucky for Minhyuk, the place isn't too far from where the heart of the city is, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to get home when the night ends.

 

The security stationed outside the dimly lit building shoots him a small smile before checking the back part of Minhyuk's pants and pockets with his scanner. The device beeps and glows with green light and Minhyuk sees the guard knocking on the steel door using his scanner. What amuses him is that he can't hear anything from the inside and judging from the building's exterior, no one would really assume there's a bar inside except for the small neon signage above the entrance which says **Blue Moon** , not an ideal name for any bar but the owner might have his reasons for it. The building isn't in the middle of the city like the other places he's gone to, and Minhyuk is genuinely curious how the bar got there and how it survives in between an old, abandoned video game shop and a daycare center.

 

(After years of staying in the field of business, Minhyuk guesses that the existence of this very bar could've been passed by word-of-mouth. There's no other reason how people could find this place and how the bar can still be in business if it's located away from where the mass of people are. He ponders on how Kihyun learned of the place.)

 

Someone finally lets him in and as soon as the door opens, he hears the faint sound of EDM somewhere inside. The guard escorts him through a dark passage before bright lights finally hit his eyes.

 

As expected, Kihyun knows his taste. He’s not one to stay inside a rowdy bar with the chances of seeing a fight emerge sometime in the middle of the night. At least this bar had tons of guards around and he sees no crowd cramped in front of the DJ.

 

Some remix is playing as he scans his surroundings for any signs of his bestfriend. Tiny guy, pink hair, crinkling eyes paired with annoying smile—it’s supposed to be easy to spot someone like Kihyun, but eventually his neck gets too strained from looking back and forth the two sides of the room. He finds an empty seat by the barista counter and he sits down just as he presses the call button of his phone.

 

“Pick up, pick up.” He mentally curses Kihyun for always keeping his phone on silent. Minhyuk waves a hand to the man serving behind the counter and the barista comes to him a few seconds after. He slightly pulls his phone away from his mouth. “Hey, get me a shot of your strongest vodka.”

 

“Sure, sir.”

 

Minhyuk taps his fingers against the marble countertop, growing impatient by the minute. Finally, after two attempts of redialing, Kihyun answers his phone.

 

“Yoo Kihyun, I will kill-“

 

“Min, promise me you won’t fire your bestfriend.”

 

Minhyuk groans after he realizes what Kihyun just said. “Please tell me you didn’t bail on me again.”

 

There’s silence on the other line.

 

“I didn’t bail on you again. There, I said it. But I actually did.” Kihyun whines before Minhyuk can curse at him. “I’m sorry, okay! My mom told me she was coming over my apartment and I had to keep her company. You know her, she always wants to see me when we have the time. I even had to ask Changkyun to get some stuff I left at the office earlier since my mother won’t let me out of her sight as soon as we met this afternoon.”

 

The barista comes back with a full shot glass, placing it in front of Minhyuk and he drinks it in one go, slamming the glass against the counter. “Fuck, Ki. I was supposed to finish more paperwork tonight!”

 

“I know, I’m so sorry I didn’t contact you earlier. I had to cook dinner for the two of us, that’s why I had no time to send you a message back.” Kihyun sounds regretful and Minhyuk rubs his forehead in frustration. He’s feeling angry, stressed, and confused all at the same time and the vodka doesn’t help.

 

“I-“ Minhyuk sighs. “I won’t fire you, but I will still kill you when we meet.”

 

Kihyun makes a kissing sound and Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “You’re the best, Min.”

 

Guess he needs to enjoy the night by himself. “See you on Monday, traitor.” He ends the call before he says anything that will make himself feel worse and he calls the barista over again to get himself one more shot.

 

He absolutely hates it whenever Kihyun ditches him, but at least the reason this time doesn’t involve Changkyun and how Kihyun can’t seem resist his boyfriend. Minhyuk drinks the second shot in one go and by the time his fingers wrap around his fourth glass of the night, someone sits on the empty seat beside him.

 

The stranger’s side-profile looks promising, at least that’s what Minhyuk’s semi-tipsy mind is saying. Small eyes, full lips, a prominent jawline, skin that glows under the dim lights of the club—he screams ‘perfection’ in Minhyuk’s dictionary but he didn’t come to this bar to meddle with anyone he doesn’t know.

 

(But it won’t hurt to stare much, would it?)

 

(However, he’s wrong.)

 

 _It’s definitely the vodka,_ he tells himself when he realizes he’s been staring for too long. Minhyuk knows he’s not completely sober anymore when their eyes meet and he can’t tear his gaze away. Maybe it’s because the man in front of him is smiling in a way that calms his uneasy nerves, or maybe because the guy’s smile isn’t intimidating or inviting; it’s just a plain, friendly smile and Minhyuk hasn’t seen much of those inside the clubs and bars he’s been to.

 

“You look distressed. Had enough glasses for the night?”

 

Minhyuk is surprised the stranger is the first one to break the comfortable silence between them. The lights change color just as the DJ slows down the song to an easy beat, and he clears his throat before answering.

 

“Yeah, I’m not one to hold alcohol like a pro. I’d be surprised if I get home safely after this.”

 

The stranger smiles again. “You should stop taking more then. You wouldn’t want to make decisions you’d probably regret after this night if you end up getting too drunk, right?”

 

“Hmm.” He hums in agreement. “I’m still okay, though. I’m not that close to my limit yet, I think.”

 

He’s met with silence and Minhyuk asks for another glass. He turns his chair around to look at the small crowd enjoying their night in the middle of the dance floor, wondering if he’d said something wrong. This time, he breaks the silence with a question one doesn’t really ask to someone he or she doesn’t know. It’s all the alcohol’s fault he’s become too loose. “Hey, if it’s not too much to ask… Do you think it’s easy to move on from someone whom you almost dedicated your life to?”

 

The guy faces him, shaking his head. He didn’t look like he’s surprised over the fact that a stranger asked him something personal and he proceeds to answer earnestly. “It’s not easy, but it’s a road worth taking risks for so that you’ll be freed of the pain someday.”

 

Minhyuk nods. The guy’s definitely a better drinking company than Kihyun. “Any tips?”

 

“Nah, I got nothing.” The stranger says, holding his own bottle of beer and taking a sip. “I haven’t done that myself either.”

 

“Ah, well that makes us two.” He replies, playing with the ripped part of his pants in attempts to keep himself busy while the guy beside him looks like he has no plans of moving elsewhere.

 

The lights turn brighter again and this time, Minhyuk squints his eyes to make out what’s happening while the DJ raises his volume of the music. He tries to cover his eyes with his hand but something stops him midway.

 

The floor suddenly reverberates with the loud bass from the speakers and Minhyuk’s breath hitches in his throat. A gush of memories hit him like a tidal wave without warning and he’s feeling a bit nauseous from the sudden pain he’s feeling in his chest. _He_ is there, they’re both in the same room, he’s far away from where Minhyuk is but suddenly the four walls of the bar seem to be constricting around him.

 

His mind goes blank.

 

His hands are suddenly cold and numb.

 

He sees the guy who broke his heart months ago, arms linked with the model he saw in television two weeks before. (The reason why Minhyuk had to buy a new TV, all because of a sudden urge to throw the remote directly to the screen.)

 

He quickly turns to his side, mind completely losing it as his senses and anger take over. He’s never prepared himself for this ‘moment’ to happen anytime soon, but the chick flicks he’s watched over the past nights (while helplessly crying and sending Kihyun death threats if he doesn’t come over with tissues and Chinese takeouts) is giving him the worst idea that has ever popped in his mind in the 25 years that he’s been alive.

 

“Fuck, I-“ Minhyuk’s head isn’t cooperating with him at all and he doesn’t know how to ask it properly before it’s too late and before his ex finally spots him. The stranger’s eyes are wide and he looks like he’s waiting for Minhyuk to say something, “Wait, I’m just- he’s here- I-“

 

Without any second thought and with crossed fingers that the stranger won’t punch him after, he grabs him by the collar of his jacket and kisses him full on the lips.

 

He’s sober and he knows it in himself . Minhyuk knows he’s not close to being drunk to do something like this. He’s been single for months, been lonely for weeks, been struggling to keep himself together after their breakup, and has been feeling isolated and alone for the past few days. It all boils down to that night, when his ex suddenly shows up in the middle of the night, without any notice so Minhyuk could’ve prepared himself to see him again. He’s with the guy he left Minhyuk for, and with the anger and pain and loneliness he feels mashed up inside his chest, he closes his eyes.

 

In the midst of his blank mind, he finds himself mentally cursing the universe when he feels the stranger kissing him back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best... (internally cries)  
> But I hope you still enjoyed it (?) even if we're just starting to get to know Minhyuk better!  
> Also, guess who Minhyuk's ex is.  
> (And guess who the stranger is. Clue: It's the character we've been waiting for. Jk.)
> 
> This is kinda a slowburn fic so please bear with me ;__; and my crappy writing ;__; and crappy characterization ;__; and crappy grammar ;__;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: UNIVERSITY IS SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF ME.  
> But everything's going ok so ;__; sorry for the late update!

_Warmth._

 

That's all he feels for a couple of seconds before he gets back to his senses. The stranger's lips against his sparks a flame in his chest he never thought he'd feel again and for a moment, he thinks of wanting to kiss the guy forever.

 

Sneaking a peek to his side, he knows his ex has seen him. He can slightly see how the direction of his gaze is right where Minhyuk is kissing someone he doesn't really know, at all. Minhyuk deepens the kiss, holding the stranger's nape and pulling him closer as if they're not as close as they already are.

 

The kiss literally takes Minhyuk's breath away. They part with a heavy feeling in their chests, gazing into each other's eyes like they've known each other for so long. Minhyuk gulps when he sees the stranger looking dazed and lost, yet the smile on his face never falters.

 

"Okay, just follow my lead and I'll buy you any drink. Name it and I'll get it for you, no matter how expensive it will be. Just please help me survive my impending doom." That's all Minhyuk manages to blurt out as soon as his heartbeat slows down and just before he hears the footsteps closing in on them.

 

The stranger subtly nods,moving to his side so he can scan their surroundings and it seems like he knows what's about to happen. An arm wraps itself around Minhyuk's shoulder, pulling him closer to the stranger's side until their hips meet. Minhyuk doesn't tear his gaze away from the man beside him and their eyes meet again, this time exchanging looks of confusion because of the small proximity between them.

 

Their lips are as close as before and it takes all of Minhyuk's sanity to stop himself from kissing the stranger again. It'd be rude for the second time to kiss someone without permission, but what irks him is how the man in front of him isn't moving away so they'd have space between them. The stranger whispers, "I am not drunk enough to handle shit like this yet, but I'll try to help you. What should I-"

 

"Minhyuk-ah."

 

The stranger's sentence is cut off by a voice Minhyuk has been dreading to hear for the past months. He hates that voice now, and he completely hates him now, but he has no other choice than to go along with the flow he started. He wears the most fake smile he has, gums showing themselves in attempts of looking like he's happy to meet his ex. He slightly moves away from the stranger, turning to the right so he can finally see _him_ again.

 

"Hi, Hoseok. I didn't know you went to clubs?" Minhyuk mentally curses himself for asking such a ridiculous question first and foremost, but at least he didn't stutter. That's a good start for his dignity. He was sure Hoseok also hated going to clubs just like him, unless there was some good reason for them to be dragged here. (For example, his bestfriend planning some sort of 'completely letting go' drinking session, where he eventually gets stood up by the one who planned it all, and he just happened to met the one he's been avoiding like the plague in the place he got dragged to. Destiny truly hates him a lot.)

 

The stranger beside Minhyuk doesn't look fazed at all, but it's Hoseok in front of him who looks surprised, most probably by the fact that Minhyuk is talking to him.

 

"Ah! Oh yeah," Hoseok's voice is wavering and Minhyuk finds it cute. He hates himself for thinking that it's cute. "I mean, I don't personally go clubbing but Hyungwon here had to meet some of his acquaintances." Hoseok looked fidgety but he holds Hyungwon's shoulder. He knows it's going to be so awkward between them but he continues on. "This is Chae Hyungwon. I think, um, you know him already, Hyuk?"

 

Minhyuk doesn't know how he does it, but his fake smile doesn't falter even if his cheeks already hurt from overstretching them. "Yes, I absolutely do know who he is, Seokkie. Don't worry." He sneaks a glance to his side, giving the stranger his sweet smile instead so it'd be more convincing for Hoseok to see. "Oh, it's very rude of me but I'd like you to meet-"

 

"Hyunwoo. I'm Son Hyunwoo, his suitor. Nice to meet you." Minhyuk's eyes enlarge at the suitor part but he doesn't let it be too obvious to be seen. _Hyunwoo_ , such a nice name, Minhyuk thinks. _Suitor_ , he thinks after, and he silently snorts.

 

Hoseok looked small beside Hyungwon, Minhyuk notices. Hyungwon also looks like he'd rather be anywhere than where he is right at that moment. Minhyuk sees their pinky fingers slightly interlocked and God forbid him but he's close to ripping their hands apart, because it used to be his and Hoseok's thing.

 

He's already moved on from Hoseok, he's done with the whole drama thing. But the scars he thought had already healed, turns out, had not healed completely yet, and he finds some part of his heart aching. Just a little feeling of pain for him to realize how he still hates Hoseok to his guts, but not enough to break him down again. Maybe it's because when Hoseok left him for someone else, had it slightly kicked and trampled on his heart and he started to doubt if he's ever been enough to the people around him.

 

The model beside Hoseok has his eyes suddenly trained on Minhyuk's and they have a silent staring contest, as if they're trying to communicate with each other.

 

Everything that's running in Minhyuk's mind only pinpointed to one thing. _Hyungwon looked like he was carved by God himself_ , and it was probably one of the reasons why Minhyuk was worth leaving for. Meanwhile, Minhyuk's just some 24/7 stressed CEO of some big shot company, raking in millions every year while he only has to pay a few employees because their firm can survive even with less than 30 people.

 

He has seen Hyungwon in some magazines in the past, splayed out in the front page for a couple of times already. His face is one-of-a-kind, probably one of the things Hoseok had seen in him before he left Minhyuk. He had the perfect proportions to be a model,and he wears his outfit that night with such elegance that Minhyuk almost asks Hyungwon where he bought the white sequined polo shirt he has on. His make-up is flawless as well, clean and pristine, rosy and blooming and _Minhyuk wants to bury himself._

 

But he doesn't. He knows he's handsome in his own way. All of his female employees have a crush on him, facts only.

 

(And no, Minhyuk is _not_ bitter and insecure as he continuously compares himself to Hyungwon. He just wants to assure himself that he isn't some unknown trash beside God's creation himself. He's running a company, for Christ's sake. Looks aren't everything for him. Besides, he's God's also creation himself, but he'd never admit that to anyone.)

 

"How's life been for you? Haven't heard from you in weeks, I think." Minhyuk asks and Hoseok almost chokes in his own saliva. Of course, they won't talk after leaving each other's arms. He cheated on the love of his life, how would he even attempt to face him like nothing wrong has been done?

 

Yet, Minhyuk now looks okay and Hoseok doesn't know why it gives an unsettling feeling in his chest. Maybe it's because he never expected for him to be okay this fast, but at the same time, a small part of him is grateful Minhyuk doesn't look like he's close to flinging any bottled object towards his way.

 

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you?"

 

Minhyuk wants to spill everything. How he almost lost himself in the midst of recuperating from the pain. But he decides against it and answers Hoseok with a small glint in his eyes.

 

"I don't know. I feel good, I guess? All thanks to Hyunwoo."

 

He looks to his side, expecting something like a quick remark from the stranger, but he _definitely_ doesn't expect a peck on his cheek. Minhyuk fumbles with the edge of his seat, cheeks visibly red and he's glad the lights in the club are slightly dim or else he'd be fucked.

 

All of a sudden, some girl from inside the club approached their group and she quickly comes up to Hyungwon, holding out a paper for him to take.

 

"I'm personally a big fan of yours. Please take this."

 

Minhyuk can see a string of numbers and letters written on the white sheet and he snorts. Looking at Hoseok, the guy looked surprised for the second time that night and he sees how Hoseok wraps a tighter hand around Hyungwon's, pulling him close. Minhyuk absentmindedly flicks the back of Hyunwoo's hand.

 

The girl notices how the two suddenly looked closer than before and she bows to them before hurriedly running away, earning a small laugh from Hyungwon.

 

"You didn't need to do that. I would have gladly told her I wasn't interested." He assures Hoseok.

 

"You know me. It's weird seeing things like that unfold in front of my eyes. I had to take action." Hoseok whispers but Minhyuk immediately catches it, heartily laughing.

 

"Yeah, Hoseok." Minhyuk says, "like that time seven months ago when the ice cream guy thought we were bestfriends so he started hitting on me, but you _took action_ and kissed me in front of him."

 

The words slip unnoticed and Minhyuk mentally slaps himself for letting his guard down, but he sees how Hyungwon freezes beside Hoseok, as if a cold bucket of water was just splashed to his face.

 

"But of course, that was from a long time ago, before this whole shit happened." He gestures among the four of them, excluding Hyunwoo. "At least we're all good-good now, right?"

 

The tension suddenly gets unbearable, that is, until Hoseok breaks the silence. "Right..." he awkwardly replies, "Ah, but really, it's nice to see you again, Hyuk."

 

Hoseok is fixing the cuffs of his suit and Minhyuk knows Hoseok only does that when doesn't have any idea what to do or say next. He still knows Hoseok like the back of his palm and if he were to be honest, he would rather forget about all of those information so he would never find himself reading Hoseok's actions. Minhyuk awkwardly nods instead, smiling. "Fancy seeing you here too, though. I couldn't have guessed we'd meet here tonight, of all nights and of all places."

 

Hyungwon is looking around the bar this time, and Hoseok joins him before looking at Minhyuk and replying. "What a coincidence, right?"

 

He snorts for the nth time that night. Minhyuk wanted to roll his eyes but he settles on turning back to Hyunwoo, who has his eyes on Hoseok as well. He looked like he's observing Hoseok too and the small pout Hyunwoo has on his face is so endearing that Minhyuk badly wants to pinch his cheeks. _And this time, he's sure it's the alcohol running his brain now._

 

"Cute." He says and yes, it's slightly the alcohol talking. Hyunwoo smiles at him after his remark and Hoseok coughs.

 

"Well, it's nice meeting you again after a long time."

 

Just like the old days, Hoseok still hated confrontations and awkward silences. He always ran away from them. It's a pity he's like this, Minhyuk thinks. "You bet."

 

Hoseok is about to turn a heel when he points at Minhyuk again. "By the way, have you seen my email?"

 

He sounded like he was genuinely waiting for Minhyuk to confirm he has read it, but Minhyuk really hasn't so he settles with a lie instead. "Yeah, I saw it earlier at the office."

 

Hoseok looked like he's waiting for anything more than that response, but he gives Minhyuk a soft smile instead. Minhyuk didn't know what the smile was for, or what the expression meant, but Hoseok continued on. "Great. It's all good?"

 

Minhyuk wants to get out of the place already and he pulls on the hem of Hyunwoo's suit, raising his eyebrows. He knows Hoseok might see through his lies and he wouldn't want to hear anything more coming from him anymore.

 

Hyunwoo is quick to get the signal, clearing his throat just as Hoseok was about to say something again. He wraps both of his arms around Minhyuk's waist, pulling Minhyuk up with him as the nods to Hoseok and Hyungwon. He faces Minhyuk, letting go of his waist in favor of Minhyuk's hand instead, intertwining it with his own. "Let's go now, shall we? It's getting too late already."

 

Minhyuk nods, bidding his farewells to both Hyungwon and Hoseok as he and Hyunwoo make their way across the slightly crowded bar now that it's almost 12 midnight. Their hands are still locked as they pass by the bouncers, the other waiters, and the guard waiting by the exit doors.

 

The guard lets the two of them out and as soon as they step outside, Minhyuk pulls his hand away from Hyunwoo's, stuffing it inside the pocket of his leather jacket. Now that it's over, he suddenly doesn't have the guts to face Hyunwoo after kissing him unexpectedly and even having him to pretend as his suitor, just to let Hoseok have the idea that he isn't the only one who's happy.

 

Finally, they're a few feet away from each other, and Minhyuk doesn't know how he can properly address his regret for all the things he made Hyunwoo do. He's feeling bad over the fact that he had little time to explain himself before making Hyunwoo do everything he did back in the bar, yet, Hyunwoo didn't look like he's angry or anything.

 

"Don't think I'm angry at you, okay."

 

Hyunwoo's voice startles him. At least it's an assurance he won't be punched tonight.

 

"But you owe me a drink for this."

 

Minhyuk is surprised that Hyunwoo took everything well. He looks pleased of what he's done and Minhyuk is at loss for words, not knowing what to say to Hyunwoo first. He ends up getting tongue-tied and Hyunwoo notices it, softly laughing beside him before lightly shoving Minhyuk's shoulder. The CEO finally gets the voice to respond.

 

"I don't know how we'll ever meet again, but when we do, remind me of that drink I still owe you, okay?"

 

Hyunwoo is quick to nod,and Minhyuk wonders how Hyunwoo didn't feel aggravated over the fact that someone he doesn't know kissed him all of a sudden. If he were in Hyunwoo's shoes, Minhyuk knows he'd get pissed himself. But, looking at Hyunwoo, he actually looks _okay_.

 

"Okay. I won't ask anymore what happened back there since there's a small chance we'll ever meeting this city once more, but rest assured this story will reach my grandchildren in the near future." Hyunwoo jokingly comments and Minhyuk softly punches him in his arm, whining.

 

"Please don't. I'd like to have my reputation still intact before I die."

 

Hyunwoo laughs loudly and he's off to the other side of the road, leaving Minhyuk alone by the door of Blue Moon. Minhyuk calls out for Hyunwoo one more time before saying, "Thank you for what you did! You really saved me back there, you know?"

 

"I'm glad to be of help!" Hyunwoo shouts back, giving him a thumbs up as he walks towards the opposite direction of where Minhyuk's place is.

 

It's definitely a wild night for Minhyuk. He got stood up by his bestfriend, again, but then he was able to kiss a stranger just as his ex, the ex he hates with all of his guts, drops by where he was while tagging along his boyfriend who looked like God had spent more time on him. Out of all the pretty nights they had to meet, they just had to see each other again just as Minhyuk was too unprepared to handle the moment.

 

Thank God, however, that Hyunwoo was also in the bar that night, saving his unlucky ass from getting whooped with shame.

 

He briskly walks back to where the city is and his heart feels giddy. (Plus the alcohol still hasn't subsided and he feels all sorts of emotions.)

 

Thinking about how his night went, the 'ex' part of the story sounded okay, but the 'kissing a stranger' part gets to him the most and Minhyuk thinks it's probably the craziest thing he's done in years. He's sure he won't ever forget about that night, not when stranger-slash-hero Hyunwoo had saved his ass from humiliation and had no complaints to the kiss which took Minhyuk's breath away. It's a lingering kiss for him and he finds himself touching his lips with his index finger before fishing out his phone from his pocket to dial Kihyun's number.

 

Kihyun is fast to answer this time and he hurriedly says 'I'm sorry' over and over again before Minhyuk tells him to be quiet. "It's okay, Ki. Don't worry."

 

"Are you sure?" Kihyun sounded worried on the other side of the line but Minhyuk just hums.

 

"Yes, Ki." He says before heaving a very heavy sigh. It had been a very long night for him, and he's sure it's going to be a very long conversation with Kihyun as well. Luckily, a cab arrives just in time as the turns to the city's intersection and he steps in quickly and closes the door as he replies, "But the thing is, you would not believe what just happened tonight."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance I might only update this once a month, but that's only until May since the semester ends by that month _BOIIIII LET'S GET IT_  
>  Thank you for...still reading and bearing with this crappy fic, as always. Y'all matter so much to me (and my sanity) T__T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made some adjustments to some details @ chap 2 pls be advised (re: deadline of Lee Electronics' presentation)  
> other than that, we are all good
> 
> this is a mess. happy one year to this fic. did you think i won't ever update again? [cackles] _well, hello_

Waking up to the familiar smell of bacon being fried puts a smile on Minhyuk’s face, and for a second he forgets about the pounding feeling in his head—then he realizes he lives _alone_ in his apartment and he’s quick to kick off the sheets, running towards the kitchen armed with nothing but his bed hair and weak knuckles. He’s greeted with Kihyun’s apologetic smile and a pan full of bacon and eggs. Of course.

 

“Surprise?” Kihyun’s smile is too bright and annoying and worst of all, he looks like a hamster. Minhyuk hates hamsters. With his headache not helping his sour mood, Minhyuk groans, grabbing the washcloth on the kitchen counter and throwing it at his friend’s face. Kihyun ducks right away, laughing. “What a nice way to say thanks.”

 

“As if. You left me again last night, asshole.” Minhyuk sits atop the counter, running a hand through his messy strands. “Like what I said, last night was shit and I don’t know if I should be angry or glad you weren’t there.”

 

“I said sorry, like a hundred times already.” Kihyun effortlessly flips over the egg on the pan and faces Minhyuk, “but I believe you’re glad about it because you got to kiss a _very hot guy who could pass off as Adonis’ twin, mixed with the genes of the hottest man alive in the world,_ whoever that may be.”

 

Minhyuk freezes in his place, eyes popping wide like saucers. Yeah, apparently last night was not a dream and it really, definitely happened. He saw Hoseok, Shin-fucking-Hoseok, with his fucking gorgeous boyfriend, and they looked so fucking good together, and—

 

Minhyuk kissed a stranger.

 

And said stranger kissed him back.

 

Minhyuk whines like a puppy and his friend laughs once more, turning the stove off. With a teasing voice, Kihyun replies. “Seems like you had a blast last night!”

 

“I don’t even wanna remember what happened, it was so embarrassing I’d rather do a repeat of that dare I did back in college…” Minhyuk stares at his lap for a few seconds before shaking his head, “Nevermind, I will _never_ want to remember and do both again… but…” The brunet heaves a sigh, “He was really, _really_ hot, now that I think of it.”

 

Kihyun snorts, going around the kitchen drawers in attempts of finding a clean plate, “Oh, whatever. You told me there’s no chance you guys will ever meet again, right?”

 

Minhyuk hums, “Yeah, Seoul’s a pretty big place and the bar last night was kinda out of the city. Maybe he’s from the outskirts, I don’t know. But I’m sure it’s not likely to happen for me to see him around here.” He shrugs his shoulders, “If he’s staying around here, I should’ve been able to pinpoint it right away because I know the faces of everyone near here.” In his mind, Minhyuk flicks his own forehead. _Admit it, you really want to see him again somehow._

 

“As if,” Kihyun snorts, “you can’t even memorize your own apartment pin.”

 

“Dipshit. It’s the reason I had it changed to my birthday, one-one-zero-three. Easy to remember but not easy to be thought of by potential murderers.” Minhyuk snaps out of his trance and quickly gets an apple from the basket of fruits atop the kitchen counter, sneaking a bit and leaning back to stretch his sore body. “What are you doing here anyway? And how the fuck did you get in?”

 

“To make you breakfast to make up for last night.” Kihyun holds out the plate of food and Minhyuk gladly takes it, putting aside his apple to munch on the eggs and bacon using his bare hands. Kihyun cringes. “And like what I said, you’re not good at remembering your own pin, so I guessed it’s either the first or last four digits of your phone number, or your birth day or birth year. I seem to be correct, since of course, I’m your friend. Not a potential murderer.” He clicks his tongue.

 

“But I’ll be the potential murderer here,” Minhyuk grins, “if you don’t stop inviting me to go to places without having any plans of actually meeting me there.”

 

Kihyun strides to where Minhyuk is and slings an arm around his friend’s shoulder, smiling. “I’m sorry, okay? I really didn’t meant to not come. Just got held up because of…some things.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I still hate you, Yoo Ki-“ Minhyuk stares at the vase atop his kitchen counter and notices the crippling brown edges around the petals of the flowers inside, “..hey, do you think the flower shop downtown is closed during the weekends?”

 

“Hmm? I’m not sure. Why?”

 

Minhyuk wipes the oil off his hands using his own shirt before holding a petal of the carnations he had on display. “I need to pick up a fresh batch, I think.”

 

Kihyun hums. “You can check it out then. I’ll just finish washing these and we can watch something here with your new television set… which I must say, looks pretty neat. It’s better than your old one.”

 

“I know, right. The speaker system is also better. Really glad I got to buy this new one.”

 

It’s Kihyun’s turn to laugh, “Yeah, you didn’t just buy a new one. You _bought_ one to replace the old TV you broke after seeing Hoseok’s-“

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Minhyuk grimaces, “I’m gonna take a quick shower and head out for a short while. Find a good movie from my boxes of disks over there, let’s watch it when I get back.”

 

It takes another stretch of his limbs before he starts dragging his feet to his room, taking out his ugly pair of sweatpants because it’s the weekend anyway. No one from his company should be around and he doesn’t care about what’ll people think—it’s a fucking early Saturday morning, for Christ’s sake.

 

For a while, he forgets about everything that happened the night prior. He blasts on the shower to its coldest temperature setting and his body trembles right away, completely waking up his senses. After a few endless strings of _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ and _shit this is the worst idea ever who the fuck invented cold water_ , he finishes his bath with a towel around his waist, hair completely damp and he almost slips, if it weren’t for the knob of the door.

 

Deciding his top is also no chore; he hastily picks up the old Spiderman shirt Kihyun got him for his birthday two years ago. It had become weary from overuse (he uses it whenever he goes out to buy takeout… which is basically every weekend), and with his jet-black sunglasses, he’s sure anyone who knew him wouldn’t notice who he is.

 

“Hey, can you get me some milk along the way? I’ve been craving for it since this morning.” Kihyun calls out from the couch as Minhyuk passes behind him. The latter smacks him on the head, earning a glare from the shorter man.

 

“You had all the time to buy one while you were on the way here.”

 

Kihyun looks at him again, eyes seemingly pleading. _So ugly_ , Minhyuk thinks. “Please?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll just text you later. I’ll be going now.” He replies, slipping into his old running shoes.

 

The walk down to the local flower shop is a breeze, to Minhyuk’s contentment. He’s always loved the short walk to the store; it helps him relax and forget for a while that _hey, apparently I’m some big-shot CEO of this company and I’m probably going to die old and grumpy_. The kids who always played outside the small nursery close to the shop are there as well, and he waves a hand to all of them, giving them the warmest smile he could muster despite the weariness of his body. They all waved back at him and some girls even giggled when he shot them finger guns.

 

Passing by a small liquor shop, he briefly remembers the glasses of vodka he had last night… and suddenly, thinks of the way Hyunwoo pulled him closer with an arm around his shoulder. Minhyuk absentmindedly touches his lips, feeling a sensation across them like he’d be burned all of a sudden. There was something about Hyunwoo’s tanned skin and calloused hands and his sharp jawline and the way he commanded everything so smoothly Minhyuk could’ve believed they were really together—last night had really been something (for him, at least) and Minhyuk just prays he’ll never see the stranger again, or else he might ask Kihyun to prepare for his impending funeral. He’s usually never ready for the day-after-I-fucked-up day.

 

Minhyuk closes his eyes and breathes like he has held his breath for a long time, before continuing with his stroll to keep his mind occupied. He spots the flower shop’s signage and briskly makes his way to it, mustering up a huge smile when he opens the door. The florist—a friend of his named Jeonghan—greets him with a shy “Hey, how have you been?”. Minhyuk is more than thrilled to see him again; it’s been weeks since he was able to get his usual order, with the China merge taking most of his time every day since the last time he bought a fresh batch of carnations.

 

“I’m good! Just a bit tired from work, but this heavy load should be done soon. How about you?” He happily answers, going around the small shop to admire the variety of flowers adorning each and every available space. Jeonghan starts picking out the best carnations from the huge refrigerator behind him.

 

“All good. It’s still a bit tiring without help from an assistant, but I can still manage.”

 

“Oh,” Minhyuk straightens and turns around to frown at his friend. “That was what I’ve been meaning to ask you before! Why don’t you open a hiring?”

 

Jeonghan hides a smile behind his hand as he rummages under his counter for a pair of gardening scissors. “Yeah, believe it or not but I always forget to do so. The moment I enter this place, I’m immediately sucked in by the customers. Not a surprise that I don’t think about anything other than arranging flowers to the best of my ability once I go into business mode.”

 

“You can say that again.” Minhyuk groans, approaching him and leaning against the counter. Thanks to the shop’s wide window, he can easily look at whatever’s happening outside as Jeonghan ties a pretty bow around his carefully chosen carnation stems. The brunet giggles when he spots someone tripping on the sidewalk. “It’s been such a whirlwind of events these past few days! I don’t even remember the last time I did _not_ think of work…”

 

“Try drinking out some time. It really helps.”

 

“Yeah, last night I did just that and it turned out to be-“ Minhyuk stops breathing for a few seconds before rushing out of the shop, much to Jeonghan’s surprise. “Fuck!” He shrieks, surprising the florist inside.

 

“Hey! Are you okay?!” Jeonghan yells and Minhyuk shakes his head. He walks a bit outside the shop, pacing back and forth and tiptoeing as if he’s looking for someone. Minhyuk even jumps a bit, looking like a child in a grown-up’s body. When he finally turns around to look at Jeonghan again, the CEO looked like he’d just witness a murder scene.

 

He steps back inside with his shoulders hunched down and Jeonghan is quick to pick up on his friend’s mood. Carefully, he asks without putting the flowers down. “What… happened? Did you see anyone?”

 

“Y-you…” Minhyuk’s eyes are still as wide as the moon and he looks like he’s having a hard time collecting himself. He walks to the counter with an expression Jeonghan can’t explain. “You told me to drink out because it helped, right?”

 

Jeonghan nods, looking at him dubiously.

 

And Minhyuk swiftly tells him everything that has happened the night before, not missing any detail, as if a dam just broke when Jeonghan asked him what exactly happened. Complete with hand gestures and excessive body movements, not even halting when another customer steps inside to check out the recommended flowers of the day, Minhyuk finishes with his face blooming in a crimson color, catching his breath.

 

“And I think I saw him on the other side of the road just now, but I’m not sure. Maybe I’m just seeing things…” Minhyuk runs a hand through his hair, frowning, “but I can’t be wrong because he had those humongous shoulders and that kinda cute black hair spiked upwards, paired with his ever-beautiful sun-kissed skin, and I would know it’s him right away.”

 

Jeonghan finally, finally gets to react and it’s one Minhyuk didn’t expect. His friend is laughing like there’s no tomorrow, losing his composure and hunching over the counter as he clutches his stomach. His angelic demeanor’s gone and Minhyuk groans.

 

“I hate you sometimes. I hope you never find a helper.”

 

Pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, he holds out the flowers for Minhyuk to take. The latter pouts at him, scrunching his eyebrows. Jeonghan awkwardly pats his shoulder, grinning. “Yeah? If ever you see the guy again, please say hello to him for me.”

 

Minhyuk flicks his friend’s forehead before sticking his tongue out and leaving the store, not wanting to further embarrass himself but he knows Jeonghan only had good intentions for him. His story did seem funny at first, and he is sure it’s the anxiety of seeing the guy again made him see things. _Yeah,_ Minhyuk talks to himself, _that was just my imagination._

 

That is, until he reaches the supermarket just two blocks away from the flower shop. Turning a heel to walk towards the dairy station, he stops in his tracks when he sees a familiar figure a whole aisle away from him. Minhyuk jaw drops before his body moves in auto-pilot and he hides behind the rows of mayonnaise jars on sale.

 

There standing a few feet away from him is none other than Son Hyunwoo. Minhyuk’s a hundred percent sure this time, because he stared at Hyunwoo’s side profile a lot of times the night before. He’s mapped the curves and edges of his face that he’s sure he wouldn’t be mistaking him for any other person. He looks down at himself and curses inwardly, wondering why he didn’t give much effort to how he looked that afternoon—but more importantly, he curses whoever is making fun of him somewhere up there.

 

Hyunwoo’s busy staring at his phone to notice Minhyuk, who fidgets in place as he situates his glasses on. Closing his eyes and taking a huge gulp of breath, he wonders how he’ll get to the dairy aisle that’s ahead of where Hyunwoo is standing. He crosses his fingers. “Please please please please move somewhere else-“

 

Minhyuk straightens his back when Hyunwoo looks at his direction and quickly runs out of the supermarket, the carton of milk be damned.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I am going crazy.”

 

“You don’t say.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. Changkyun does that for me already.”

 

Minhyuk throws a pillow at his friend’s direction, not bothering to look if he hit him or not. He buries himself deeper under his blankets, faking a sob. “I hate you so much. You could’ve bought a milk on your own, but you had to ask me! Now, I’m sure he’s really around this area and- God, I _really_ hate you so much.”

 

Kihyun leans against the doorframe of his friend’s bedroom, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What are the chances you’ll even see him again after this? You take your car to the office every day, you rarely go out like the hermit you are, and when you actually do get some sunshine for your skin, it’s for a short while. You’re always cooped up in here anyway. What are you so scared for?”

 

The CEO gives him the finger from under the fort of blankets, whining. “It’s the fact that he’s around that gets me so worried. He literally exists, Kihyun.” Minhyuk kicks the blanket above his body off and stares at his friend with an empty expression. “This is just _bad._ I need to relocate—I need to move out of here.”

 

“Just a night with the guy and you’re this whipped already. This is a first, Lee Minhyuk.” Kihyun teases and Minhyuk squints at his direction.

 

“You aren’t helping.” He replies, before adding, “and I am not whipped.”

 

Kihyun shrugs his shoulders. “Come on, don’t make a big deal out of it. You kissed him with no other intention than to shoo your ex away. And it was okay with him. He didn’t make a big deal out of it, so why do you get to be this way?”

 

Flashbacks of plump lips and warm hands make him slap himself on the cheeks. Hyunwoo wasn’t angry; at least, Minhyuk thinks he didn’t look like he might hold a grudge. Hyunwoo even got all touchy towards him when Hoseok came, acting like the perfect suitor. (The guy seemed to have enjoyed his little act, and Minhyuk pretends to not think of it too much.)

 

“You are right.” He says, willing the thoughts away. It was nothing—everything that happened the night before was nothing and he isn’t even sure if Hyunwoo would remember his face. He’s really making a big deal out of it, Minhyuk realizes after a short while.

 

“When was I ever wrong?”

 

Minhyuk grins at him. “Fuck you, seriously.”

 

Kihyun shoots him a smile back. “Changkyun already does, did I not tell you earlier?”

 

“Go buy yourself the milk you need, though.” He hops off his bed in record speed, dragging Kihyun out back to the living room. “I am not going out today or tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, let’s just watch the movie I chose. Guess what it is?” Kihyun moves to where the DVD player is and Minhyuk plops on the couch, hugging the throw pillow close.

 

“Anything that isn’t romantic is okay.”

 

Kihyun clicks his tongue. “You are lucky I’m the one who’s with you right now and not Changkyun, or he could’ve chosen some rom-com like the ones he watches every night. Time for some zombie action to get your mind off that guy, who may I remind you,” his friend turns around and sits down beside him, “is someone you should not give much attention to. Don’t forget: Monday’s the big day, boss.”

 

The China merge presentation is in two days and everything’s already laid out for both parties; Minhyuk has to be there early as he will present the final details of the merging project and elaborate the deal they want to secure with them, and also it’s the day he gets to meet the representative the other party has sent.

 

He’s both excited and nervous; it’s a big break for Lee Electronics to have a backing from a huge company and his father has sent him his regards two days before, congratulating him in advance for even getting the email from the other company. It’s something Minhyuk has worked hard for since they got the invitation, and it was just in time to keep Minhyuk distracted. The deal came around the time Hoseok broke up with him, and with the pile of work keeping him from sinking back to the depths of his depression even amidst his creative dejection that lasted for a week, he was a bit thankful for it more than anything. He’s lucky he has a great team with him, or else he wouldn’t have finished all that had to be done in the few months that was given to them.

 

Kihyun nudges his shoulder and when he looks up, the big, bold letters on screen made Minhyuk chuckle. Of course, it had to be **ZOMBIELAND**.

 

“You and your awful taste in movies.”

 

“Shut up. You need this one.”

 

Two hours later and Kihyun had to leave to catch the last train back home and Minhyuk stares at the static screen in front of him, feeling the elatedness seeping out of his system now that he’s alone. Thoughts of Hoseok and Hyungwon together and their pinky fingers laced like it was the most normal thing to do plagued him; he knew he shouldn’t be this affected anymore, but it was different when you had your worst nightmare standing in front of you. Hyunwoo’s presence was a huge help, he couldn’t ever forget that, but the fact that Hoseok looked _okay_ when Minhyuk thought he’d at least be a bit more remorseful in front of him—that gets him riled up and he almost throws the remote towards his new television set, before remembering that he just bought it a week ago for the same reason.

 

Groaning, he brings himself to his bathroom, where he gulps two tablets of sleeping pills, wanting to forget all his troubles even for a short while. He drops by his study to do one last check of everything he had to present in two days, and turns in early for the first time in a very long time. He dreams of warm, sun-kissed skin under his hands.

 

 

\--

 

 

Sunday did nothing to keep his mind off of Hoseok _and_ (unsurprisingly), Hyunwoo. So instead of sulking and making himself feel even more miserable, he made calls all day to all his associates and staff, and made final touches to the contracts while doing last-minute editing to the presentation. He even ironed his suit twice, and polished his shoes, and did a bit of exercise to keep himself busy until nighttime.

 

Monday eventually comes and without much sleep the night before, no thanks to him accidentally reading a horror Reddit post Kihyun sent him before he went to bed (“ _You motherfucker. Don’t ever show your face in my office tomorrow or I will skin you alive._ ”), he dashingly makes his way to the top floor of their office building, greeting everyone with a big smile along the way. The bags under his eyes ruin it, though, and Kihyun snickers when he sees him brewing coffee inside the employee lounge.

 

“Just you wait after this presentation, I am seriously going to skin you with my personal razor.” He hisses, and Kihyun laughs at him.

 

“You look like shit, boss.” The other replies, and Minhyuk deadpans.

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

Kihyun shrugs his shoulders, “I didn’t know you were afraid of cucumbers that may possibly haunt you at night.”

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and quickly makes his way to his office, where Jooheon was waiting for him, carrying a briefcase. “Ready, sir?”

 

The CEO nods, cracking his knuckles before fishing out the drive from his pocket. He motions for Jooheon to go on first, and as he relaxes himself with a few huffs of breath, Kihyun peeks from behind his door.

 

“I’m gonna go first to the conference room. Do you need me to do anything?”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head, stretching his arms. “Nah, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be there. Did Dasom say the representative was there already?”

 

Kihyun hums, “Yeah. But he came a few minutes before you did, so it’s okay. He’s currently reviewing our old acquisitions since I handed it to him earlier so he’d have an idea what it’ll be like to merge with us.”

 

“Okay, you can head there first and I’ll be behind you.”

 

Closing his eyes and slapping his cheeks to get some color back to his pale skin, he puts on his business-mode expression and just like that, CEO Lee Minhyuk is back in the game. He straightens his back and represses the most stressful moments of his life back to the farthest corner of his brain, and only keeps one thought in mind. _You aren’t a big-shot CEO for nothing. You’ve nailed this a bunch of times already. You can do this._

 

Turning a heel and locking his office room shut, he heads to the conference room with an aura of confidence that gets the entire staff watching him as he walks down the hallway, some of his female staff even fanning their faces as if a model just passed by. Every step is a bit lighter than the one before, and he doesn’t even realize he’s in front of the conference room already until he’s met by the big silver name plate that says, ‘Conference Room – A’.

 

Clutching the two doorknobs, he opens the tall double-door with a big smile plastered on his face, with a predatory glint in his eyes that hold so much enthusiasm and confidence in them.

 

He’s met by Kihyun’s grin and Jooheon’s nod when he steps inside, but as soon as his eyes laid upon the other man in front of them, his heart stops.

 

_No._

 

There, clad in his crisp navy blue suit, with a small grin on his face and a hand that reached out for Minhyuk to take—and god, why they hell did he look so good in a suit what the fuck is this what worldly sin did I commit in my past life to deserve this—is Son Hyunwoo.

 

_He can’t be..._

 

Jooheon clears his throat. Kihyun stills in his seat, staring at his friend who looked like he’s on a verge of passing out. “Sir, meet the representative sent by Alibaba Corp. for our presentation this morning, Managing Director Son Hyunwoo. Director Son, this is our company’s CEO and future heir of Lee Electronics, Lee Minhyuk.”

 

Yeah, his brain just made a shut down.

 

And yeah, Kihyun’s right.

 

Minhyuk passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. this is a 4.2k+ mess of some sort and i swear to god when i finish this fic i am sooooo gonna rewrite the whole thing  
> anyway  
> bricks can be thrown @ my way i wouldn't mind  
> i missed everyone a lot!!!!!!!!!! u guys are the best u kept his fic alive even if i havent updated in. a year  
> lmao  
> updates will still pretty much be irregular, but i swear the next chap wont take another year or so.  
> hmu on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/minmoongs) and u can cry or scream at me there. let's be fwiends ><
> 
> thank you for reading, as always. your kudos and hits and comments have given me the strength and inspiration to continue this baby. i sincerely thank every single one of you. you guys are the BEST.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very, very, very much appreciated.  
> (I get strength from all of you, guys. ;;)


End file.
